The conventional gardening tools, such as shears, spade, rake, hoe, etc., are generally provided with a wooden or iron tube handle. The wooden handle of the gardening tools is defective in design in that the dimension of the connection end of the wooden handle must be large enough to be drilled a connection hole for fastening the blade of the gardening tool. If the dimension of the connection end of the wooden handle is too small, the connection end is likely cracked when it is drilled the connection hole. In addition the wooden handle must be round in its cross section. Therefore, the wooden handle is relatively expensive in view of the fact that the wooden handle must be turned additionally. The turning of the wooden rods results in the waste of the timber resource.